


Royal Victory

by xorchidx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Ice Mechanic, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xorchidx/pseuds/xorchidx
Summary: Raven keeps forgetting to take care of herself while saving everyone's asses. So someone starts to look out for her. That someone? The King of Azgeda.





	Royal Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Reader, first off, there's just not enough Raven/Roan fiction out there. Shout out to Nell65, HawthorneWhisperer, queenofchildren and Ghelik who have kept this fandom from starving with multiple fics about this amazing ship and who have inspired this work greatly. I just needed more so decided to write one myself.
> 
> I have intentionally kept the solution to the crisis really vague because I am not a scientist and the bunker idea I personally thought was just stupid. Obviously The 100 went a different route so consider this canon-divergent after about episode 4 of season 4 (so after the black rain and timeline of doom was known). I started this story right after that episode (so yes, this took me years to finish) and for some reason didn’t really watch after that, so never watched the episode where Roan ****. So to me that never happened. And it’s an absolute shame this ship was never canon and we only have a single scene where they’re even in the same shot. So. Much. Wasted. Potential.
> 
> FYI, I've not actively watched The 100 since then, so some things might be off. Sorry!
> 
> Also, if I feel inspired or get some ideas (feel free to make suggestions!) I might continue this (or write something else).

The King of the Ice Nation and acting Head of the Coalition and Clarke walked through the doors to the part of the hangar bay that she had claimed as her workshop but Raven only acknowledged it peripherally as she’d finally found it. Standing on her high perch - her work table - and looking around herself at the floor and the walls, plastered with pieces of paper, in some instances the wall itself, where she had run out of paper and couldn’t be bothered to get new ones, containing equations, calculations and numerous different scenarios. Her tablet was in her hand but she needed to see it all at once. It had been difficult actually getting a hand on paper, such a wasteful resource, but considering the significance and the necessity, she didn’t feel too bad.

"Raven, everything alright?" Clarke questioned her hesitantly, A worried frown on her face.

"Clarke, Clarke. This is it. I've got it. I've finally got it!" Raven’s excitement just couldn’t be contained anymore. 

"Uh, Raven, what have you got?" 

Raven wondered why Clarke was sounding so weird. 

Clarke made a move towards her but she couldn’t have that!

"STOP!" Raven shouted, anxiously. “I’ve got a system. Everything is in place. Don’t touch anything! Don’t step on anything! Just don’t move!”

Clarke instantly stopped in her tracks and even the Azgedan King, who had not even moved, acted on her command. Both looked at her as if she was a total nutjob. But she couldn’t give that too much thought as her brain was otherwise occupied.

"Raven, what have you got?" Clarke asked in her normal, gentle tone of voice.

However, there was no time for gentle in Raven’s brain and Clarke must have seen something on her face because as soon as Raven started to jump off her work table, Clarke screamed at Roan, "Catch her!"

And somehow the King of Azgeda flung himself half-way across the room and managed to catch her mid-jump, which made her actually jump into his arms, her body colliding with his. He was wearing a soft fur coat so the collision was thankfully a gentle one. 

“Raven, what the hell are you doing?! Your leg!” Clarke admonished.

Raven looked down from her perch in Roan’s arms at her brace and started chuckling. The arms holding her, cradling under her ass cheeks, tightened for a moment. 

“Oh, yeah, forgot about that.” 

Raven wasn’t looking at Clarke. She was still staring at the King of Azgeda as she’d never been this close to him. They barely had been in the same room before. 

Okay. Raven had to admit she probably looked like a lunatic, with her messy hair (her pony tail lopsided on her head) and unkempt appearance (she couldn’t even remember the last time she had gone to bed).

“Raven, what is going on? Hey, have you slept?” Clarke inquired.

Raven snorted in derision, “Of course, I’ve slept, Clarke. Just not in the last 72 hours or so. I might have overindulged in too much coffee and too many energy drinks but I feel simply wooonderful.” 

And if that last word is stretched way too long, Raven was going to blame the echo in here. 

Actually, she was having the best time, she realized, especially as she was also starting to feel the body heat of Roan seeping into her. The warmth was actually quite lovely, and he was holding her in a way that didn’t put a lot of pressure on her hip either, so she wasn’t in any active pain. Just the pain she was always feeling, pulsing down her back and leg. 

“Hey, I don’t think we’ve actually ever met, I am Raven and I am awesome.” Raven looked down, deep into his eyes, which were a unique shade of blue, that she’d never seen before. 

Usually she tried to stay away from any Grounders that were around Arkadia and Alpha Station for obvious reasons. However, she knew Clarke’s history with the Grounder King and she knew of his deeds. She didn’t think she’d ever wanted to be in a room with him.

Roan was still holding her, seemingly without any effort and simply stared at her with a raised eyebrow, quiet.

“Raven, can you tell us what is going on?” Clarke tried again to get her on track but his eyes were so much more interesting than Clarke. The only thing Raven could see were his eyes. She felt like she knew what the color was called but simply couldn’t remember at the moment. 

So instead of answering Clarke, Raven continued staring into the King of Azgeda’s eyes, and hooked her arms over his shoulders, letting them hang casually down his back. She leaned forward, as if she was going to kiss him, but stopped short, just before her nose touched his and whispered, as if she was telling him a secret, “I’ve found it. The path to victory.” 

Raven was so close to him, it was probably the only reason why she was able to actually see his pupils blow up and nearly swallow the blue. Huh, that was sort of hot. 

She eventually pulled her eyes away from their stare-down, when Clarke gently cradled Raven’s face and turned her to face the blonde’s direction. 

“Raven, what path to victory?”

Instead of answering though, Raven suddenly felt enormously tired so she did what her body begged her to do and simply let her body go limp and curve against Roan, her good leg sliding gently over his hip, with her head cradled into the crook of his neck so she could still slightly see Clarke beyond his throat. Raven felt the softness of his fur coat against the skin of her cheek, while her forehead rested against the prickly skin of his neck. Her head was so heavy…and so were her eyes.

“I’m going to save us all. I’ve found a way, don’t touch anything. I’ve got a system.” She hoped that’s what she said anyways because those were the last things she remembered saying before she fell into a black hole. 

***

Strange that the first thing she noticed when she woke up was softness. Also, strange that she was able to form full thoughts, considering her previous tiredness. She immediately knew what was going on and what she had to do next. Strangest of all though was the fact that, while she could feel her leg sort of pulsing gently, she wasn’t in pain. 

Being in pain had become her new normal. Even when not moving, she could still feel a slight ache down her back and leg. That’s why her time with ALIE was still so much at the forefront of her mind, because she hadn’t quite realized how much pain she was continuously in now, until it was gone and having it back and knowing it was her new normal forever had been nearly worse than being inundated with all the pain she had ever experienced. 

She opened her eyes but it was dark so she started feeling her way around her cot but encountered only softness on all sides. Such beautiful softness, she actually lay back down to rub her face against it, she loved the feeling so much. 

Her pants were off but she was otherwise still dressed. She switched on the light and realized that she was lying on fur and once again, she let her hands slide over it caressingly. It was truly sublime. 

With a sigh she started to get up and realized quickly that there was a strange oily sheen on her leg and feeling around her back, she felt her shirt sticking to what felt like grease there as well. Huh, strange. 

She looked around herself and soon found her brace and pants lying over and against the chair next to her bed and put them both on. Before going to her workshop, she looked back at the fur on her bed and had an inkling where that had come from. 

Never mind. 

***

It was downright ecstatic to work on something that would save humanity. She didn’t even mind that it would also save the Grounders, she was so elated they found a way to save everyone and was scribbling away specifications for a delivery system that she didn’t even notice when somebody entered her workshop. 

“I take it you had some rest?” The voice was deep and intense, just like the King it belonged to.

She whirled around, her ponytail whipping her face. With a finger, she had to disentangle some strands from her mouth. 

“Yeah, yes. Hey.” She didn’t know why she was so flustered all of a sudden. 

“Uhm, just so you know, when I'm not completely high on caffeine, I don't go around just jumping on strange kings.” Raven, just shut up. 

His only reaction was a slight lift of his eyebrows. Raven hadn’t been around him much but she felt like he did this a lot instead of stating the obvious.  
“OK.” And with that, Raven turned back to her calculations. She had to figure out that one measurement and then she would have the correct – 

“I think I have your coat,” Raven continued, without turning around. 

“You wouldn't let go of it,” was his simple answer. 

Raven shrugged, “It’s really soft.”

“So you've found a way to save us all?”

She turned to him and gave him a blinding smile that she was sure was supremely cocky but just couldn’t stop, “Yeah.”

“It's doable in the time frame?” he asked. 

“Yeah.” 

Why couldn’t she stop smiling at him? 

He just nodded and left the room. Raven took a deep breath. 

Okay. 

***

Raven was so busy telling everyone what to do and what to get, once again she took no time for healing or for taking care of herself and at the end of the day she could feel her back and leg throbbing in pain, while her stomach was trying to eat itself. 

She was sitting against the wall of her work space, tapping on her tablet and finalizing some equations, trying to find the energy to get up and go to her room or get some food but she simply couldn’t find the energy to get up.

The slight displacement of air around her made her aware that she wasn’t alone anymore. 

She opened her eyes and looked up, just in time to see Roan squat down in front of her, balancing on the balls of his feet and passing her a loaf of bread. 

Her stomach let them know how good of an idea it was to reach out and take it. So she did. She didn’t even stop to consider his offer, as she would have with any other Grounder. And she consciously made herself not think about that fact. 

“Thanks.” Look at that. She could even be polite.

“Can you get up?”

Raven was busy stuffing her face so she couldn’t immediately answer, which was actually a good thing or she would have exploded at him out of reflex for thinking her weak and useless and pointing out her shortcomings. 

However, her stuffed face gave her time to look at him and see the completely neutral expression on his face. There was no pity, no sympathy, there was actually no emotion on his face at all. None that she could interpret anyways. She thought that maybe she didn’t know him well enough to interpret his inscrutable face. That gave her pause as well. Did she want to know what his minute expressions meant? 

She turned her head away and swallowed the bread instead of thinking of what made him tick because he seemed like a puzzle. And she liked puzzles. Which made her an awesome mechanic. Trying to have gears fit against each other. Having all the hundreds or thousands of different parts making a machine work. She thought that if the lives of her and all her friends didn’t depend on her solving a puzzle, she would enjoy this process so much more. 

Getting back to her current situation, Raven doubted that she could get up but her pride simply wouldn’t let her say so. She couldn’t bring herself to say that one word, those two letters. So she improvised. She seemed to be good at it because currently a zero-G mechanic was saving the world by calculating mathematics that only a nuclear physicist, a genetic engineer and a rocket scientist should be able to do. She refused to think about how she was doing this and was in denial that it was probably a leftover part of having ALIE in her head. 

She held out her hand.

The one that wasn’t holding onto the bread, mind you. She had plans for that loaf. 

His warm but rough hand (he always seemed to be so warm) enveloped hers and gently pulled her up so he used his own body as a sort of brace for hers when she stood up without any change in expression. 

“You good to go now or need some more help?”

She just looked at him. 

Without words he rearranged them so her arm was hooked around his. Should someone see them, it would still look weird, but it would also seem like she was doing it on purpose. And not because she simply couldn’t walk anymore considering her left side was stiff like a board. And she wouldn’t allow anyone to see her that weak. That she was allowing Roan, she didn’t want to think about. 

They quickly managed to fall into a rhythm whereby Raven’s bad leg never even touched the floor, as she used Roan as a brace. 

When they arrived at her door, she quickly opened it and when she switched on her light, she remembered that she still had his fur coat spread over her bed. 

“Ah, I guess you want your coat back?” Raven asked, even though she really didn’t want to give it back. It was such a wonderful blanket to sleep on and under.

Roan glanced at her and just shrugged minimally, “Keep it, if you want. It’s the least I can do if you are going to save us all.”

Definitely gleeful now, Raven smiled at him and then gently let herself fall onto her bed with his help, but then he didn’t leave. She looked at him until he reached into a pocket of his vest-of-the-many-buckles and pulled out a little flat tin and gently threw it at her. Raven managed to catch it and opened it to find a white jelly like substance inside that smelled so strongly, her eyes started to water.

She looked at him questioningly. 

“It’s for your leg,” Roan said, indicating the tin and then her bad leg.  
She looked back at the jelly and stuck a finger inside and instantly knew that it was the stuff that had been on her leg the night that she got his fur coat. 

“Hey, did you put this on me before?” The few bites of bread she had managed to eat must have given her enough energy to continue to hold a conversation.

“No, it was Clarke. After you refused to give up my cloak, with fingers gripping it so hard, I would have needed to break them to get them off, Clarke put it on, after I explained how to use it. It worked, correct?”

Raven nodded, “Yes, it really did. What’s in it?”

Roan smiled slightly, “You have your secrets, Skaikru, I have mine.”

“Well as long as it’s not some weird shit like the snot of a pauna or something, I can live with it.” 

She looked at him searchingly but his face must have reassured her because she just nodded once more. 

“Thanks. Really. For everything.” Raven indicated the fur on her bed, the bread, the door and the tin all in one head movement, feeling quite proud. 

The King of Azgeda just nodded and then left her to rub the ointment on herself after quickly explaining how to work it in. She had come to realize that that was his way. Calm. Not saying much. Expressing more with his eyes than his mouth. Quiet. Careful. Dangerous. 

Yeah, dangerous.

***

Raven didn’t know what to think of the Grounders that were currently based in Arkadia, helping out with the logistics of their plan. Most of them were Trikru and Azgeda but others had sent representatives after having found out what was going on and offering help once they realized that Skaikru had the answers. 

No, it was mostly the Grounders from Azgeda that had her wondering. Most were still rude assholes but she noticed that they were treating her much better, truly, they were actually useful and let themselves be ordered around by her (to a certain extent), without looking at her as if they preferred killing her to helping her. 

It had even gone so far that she was actually having full conversations with them and not just about saving the world. The first such conversation happened with one of Roan’s guards. The older one, Tristan. He came up to her during lunch and sat down next to her. Then he just started talking to her.

“How did you hurt your leg?”

Raven was completely taken aback. No one ever just came out and asked her. Just that fact made her want to tell him the story. So, for some reason, she did. 

Tristan and her actually started to ‘hang out’ for lack of a better word. He told her about his family, that he had a wife and two children and he told her more about the Ice Nation, some of their traditions and even some of their words. She had no ambition of learning trigedaslang or whatever their convoluted language was called, especially as her head should be solely focused on saving everyone but turned out some words stuck without her even meaning to.

Tristan was actually quite a lot of fun. He was crass, he loved to drink (he always had some form of alcohol on her), and when he laughed, he didn’t hold back. Damn, he was actually a lot of fun and completely destroyed her image of a blood-thirsty Azgedan warrior. 

One day after she had actually finished building a rocket. An actual rocket which was going into space, she went outside to sit next to Tristan with a bowl full of food that looked less than appetizing. She was so sick of gruel that tasted like nothing.

Tristan looked at her food and started laughing. 

“Heh. Raven, sure you want to eat that?” His common tongue was superb. 

“If I don’t want to starve, yeah.”

“The King took some hunters into the forest. They’ll come back with some game. I’m sure you will enjoy that more.”

Raven snorted, “Yeah, why would your King share some of his food with me?”

Tristan choked on his drink and coughed so Raven, ever helpful, slapped him hard on his back, enjoying hitting him way too much. 

Once he had himself back under control, he roared with laughter. 

What had she said that was so funny?

Once the hunting party had come back, the hunters dispersed with their spoils to prepare it to be eaten. Raven was not expecting anything and quickly lost track of them, and with ‘them’ she meant their King in all his glory, sitting all kingly atop his horse. She barely even noticed all the other Grounders anymore which was evidence that she and the rest of Arkadia has gotten used to Grounders around their fire pits in recent weeks.

Raven was having fun with Tristan when someone reached over her shoulder with meat on a stick that smelled so divine, her eyes followed it rather than the hand of the person that it was attached to. Which would be the King of Azgeda. 

She was just looking at the meat. Meat had not been something she’d had experience with prior to coming to Earth so it was still a novelty. She didn’t know if she was going to stick with it but for now, she really enjoyed it, the rare times she’d tried it. 

The stick suddenly shook which took her out of her trance and she finally followed the arm to see it was the King of the Ice Nation standing behind her, who still had not moved.

“Are you hungry?” he asked in his rough voice.

Before Raven could answer, Tristan had another cough-attack next to her. She turned around and slapped his back again.

“You should really get that looked at,” Raven frowned at him.

The Azgedan King turned to his warrior and said something in trigedaslang that she actually managed to understand. He said, “Yes, you should.”

Which had Tristan break into loud laughter.

When Raven understood the next thing that Tristan managed to get out in trigedaslang to his King, Raven thought it was because she’d been around him and his warriors too much. 

“And you should get fucking laid.” 

****

The next day, Roan found her in her shop with some food. She might actually get used to this, she thought, pushing away her tablet.

“Any progress?” he asked. 

Raven took the food from his hands and started to wolf it down before answering. 

“I’m starting to believe that you’re buttering me up to get updates ahead of the Council.”

The Grounder King raised an eyebrow and looked her up and down. She scoffed, realizing he didn’t understand her colloquialism. 

“It means ‘sweeten my disposition to make it more likely to get what you want’, being nice to get something… being manipulative,” she explained.

The king just snorted and looked around.

“Teach me some grounder and we’re even.” 

“Do you know gona?”

“Warrior, right?”

“Teina?”

“I don’t know that one.”

“Joined, entwined would be the correct translations.”

“Useful word for a mechanic,” Raven said. 

The king smiled slightly, before asking in a quiet, gruff tone, which Raven had realized was his normal voice, “What was it exactly that you did in space?” 

She smiled, getting nostalgic but not interrupting her food intake. 

“I was the youngest zero-G mechanic in 52 years by the time I left the Ark,” Raven told him gleefully. 

“What does that mean?” Roan asked softly as if it hurt him to ask for clarification. She had noticed that he wasn’t too keen on not knowing things. 

“It means that I wore a suit that protected me, then floated outside in space, repairing the Ark,” she pointed at everything around them then nodded and pointed up at the sky, “from the outside in.”

He seemed impressed by that.

“I miss that, you know? Just floating in space, it’s the closest a human can get to flying, I think. There is no up or down, complete weightlessness. I loved it. Totally miss it,” she said wistfully to her food.

“Have you ever gone swimming? I imagine that could be a close feeling from how you explain it.”

Raven turned to him. His demeanor still hadn’t changed. His question let her know that he was very observant and knew about the circumstances on the Ark because using water for more than drinking and quick rub downs would have been supremely wasteful.

“No. After I heard about all the animals that are hiding in pools of water, that was a turn-off, you know?”

He hmphed. 

“There’s nothing too dangerous in the waters around here if you know where to go. In the territories of the Ice Nation, there’s great falls of water with great pools. But the water is freezing cold for most of the year. It’s too cold for the water beasts.”

“But in the Ice Palace, where I grew up, some of that water has been redirected into great artificial pools in the basement and I heard in previous times, my people were able to even heat it.” 

Raven looked greatly intrigued. 

“There’s a system in place to heat pools of water?” That sounded absolutely decadent. 

“Yes, in times past, however, we don’t have the technology to make it run anymore.”

That made Raven look even more intrigued. 

“Once this is all over, maybe you could use your skills, which you are currently employing to save the world to get our pools to heat up.”

Raven finished her meal and then said, distractedly, already back on her tablet, “To get a chance at swimming in a heated pool even if I have to fix it to heat up? Sure. That sounds cool.” Raven didn’t realize that Roan was smiling.

***

If she was honest, Raven actually started to depend on Roan to bring her food, while she was working the last two days as she was getting the last things in place for saving the world. Or at least their part of it. She realized that not every part of the world could be covered with the resources she had at her disposal. She tried not to think about that. 

They were so close to getting everything ready, she even allowed herself to start thinking about a time beyond crisis, such as the heated water pools of the Ice Nation, which had somehow been stuck in her mind. Everything was going well; her solution was working perfectly and was working in tandem with some medical input from Abby. 

She still didn’t dare take time for herself, which was why Roan could be found at her work station nearly every evening with some food and water. Recently he even started to bring his own meals so they could have their meals together.

One such event occurred while her leg and back were so painful it was actually a relief when it all went numb late in the afternoon. 

“Your leg is bothering you again.” 

Her head went up to see the King of the Ice Nation leaning against her work station, less than two feet away from her.

Raven stopped what she was doing to look at him, before returning to her welding, but acknowledged him by stating softly, “Not really, I haven’t felt it in hours.”

Before she could say anything else, Roan came around her work station, took the welder from her hand and lifted her gently, putting no pressure on her back or bad leg. She still didn’t know how he was doing that. Raven could barely even bend her pelvis, everything was so stiff. 

His touch was light but she could feel his strength in every step he took towards her quarters. “Hey, so what do you think you are doing?” she asked softly.

He just raised his eyebrows, not looking at her as if replying to her question was way too obvious and beneath him. She didn’t appreciate his eye acrobatics.

“Seriously? Nothing?”

“You don’t do us any favors by working yourself too hard. You are saving us all and if you are out of commission, no one gets saved. It seems like a smart thing to take care of you. You said you are ahead of schedule at yesterday’s meeting. Rest.”

Soon they were in front of her quarters and he opened her door easily, even with her still in his arms.

Raven just sighed and let her head fall down to his shoulder for the short amount of time it took him to cross the floor to softly deposit her on her unmade bed, his fur coat spread across it. Before she could voice any of the thoughts running around in her head, he shifted his focus to her shoes, which he carefully took off of her, making sure not to pull on her bad leg when doing so. 

“Where do you have the salve?”

Raven indicated her night table drawer and closed her eyes in exhaustion. 

He opened the drawer and found it right on top. She had been using it quite a bit. Before doing anything else, he tapped her forehead with a gentle finger so she frowned and opened her eyes again. 

“You up for doing this yourself?”

“Go for it,” Raven mumbled sleepily, just now realizing how much she trusted him to do this.

Roan didn’t disappoint, taking off her brace skillfully, as if he had done it a thousand times, when she knew he had only helped her once, when a buckle was twisted and she needed to take it off when something was pinching her. 

After removing her leg brace, he moved towards her pants, gently releasing the button on it. He didn’t pull down her pants, but rolled them down instead, so no pull was on her leg or her back. 

“Roll over,” he commanded in a low voice.

And she did without any resistance.

Roan pulled up her shirt to just under her sports bra to give him enough room. For some reason, Raven wasn’t even embarrassed to have him see the mottled scar mess that was her back.

He dipped into the tin of the salve and gently spread the jelly-like salve across her back, before coming closer and pushing it in. Raven gripped the furs on her bed tightly, but couldn’t stop the noise from escaping her throat. 

“I’m sorry,” Roan said, before doing it again. 

Raven squeezed her eyes shut tight, knowing well that the better it was worked in, the more it helped. She had had Abby work the balm in once and it hurt so much in the moment but she had felt so much better the next day, so she wouldn’t stop him now, especially since it seemed like he knew what he was doing.

She needed some distraction so she grabbed onto the first thing going through her head. 

“How come you know so much about healing?” Raven managed to get out between her gritted teeth. 

He pressed down with gentle force, trying to loosen the scar tissue with rolling motions. 

“Every Azgedan warrior of rank has to have medical training. This often includes mostly knowing how to burn a wound closed, apply the ritual brands and know how to care for them. I just liked to dabble a bit more.”

When she couldn’t quite hold back the silent tears running out of her eyes, Roan shifted his focus to her thigh and Raven was glad she wasn’t wearing her most unattractive pair of underwear. Slowly, circulation came back into her leg but it was a double-edged sword, because the feeling that came back first was pain. 

“I hate this. I hate this so much. I used to be the best at everything. Best at running, best at spacewalking, now-,” but Roan interrupted her without any change in tone. 

“Now you’re saving us all.”

That shut Raven up quick.

Roan’s touch continued to be gentle, even while he was putting pressure on her skin and scar tissue. Raven tightened her grip on the fur and tried to put her mind on the texture of the fur. She thought about the fact that for the last few nights she had slipped between the sheets naked because the fur had felt so good against her skin. She tried to conjure up the feeling. She needed a little more help to distract herself from the pain so she rubbed her face against the fur. 

“You like the fur?”

He wanted her to talk now?! Raven tried to even out her breath so she didn’t start hiccupping, while her silent tears continued to flow. 

“It’s the softest thing I have ever felt,” she managed to get out and Raven was immensely proud of herself for getting the sentence out without a sob. 

She was glad for it too, because Roan switched to her back again and she just couldn’t hold back the sob anymore.

Raven tried to go back to thinking about the exquisite feeling of the fur except what Roan said next stopped any other thought. 

“It’s a gift to you.”

Not able to keep still, she pushed herself up and turned around so she could look at him. Roan left his hands on her as she turned, so now they were lying gently on her hip bones, where he waited on her. 

“It is?” was the only thing Raven got out. The first thing that came into her mind was another gift another man had given her. Not a man. A boy, she admitted to herself now, even though the thought was sad. 

“It’s my royal cloak.”

Raven looked down to where she was lying on the fur, casually spread on her bed and tried to unclench her fists from the fur before smoothing it flat. Her brain went a mile a minute, while she continued to look at him from her half-reclined position, his hands still spread gently over her hips. 

When one of his thumbs ran gentle circles over her skin, Raven extended her hand towards his forearm. As soon as her hand wrapped around his forearm, he stopped his motion.  
Raven pulled herself up against his arm so she was nearly upright to balance out their height difference with him kneeling on the bed over her. She looked at him from close up, his eyes, that beautiful shade of blue that she had never seen before coming to Earth, had huge pupils so that she could barely see a ring of color around them in her dim room.

They were so close, she could feel his breath on her lips.

While one hand was still wrapped around his forearm, her second hand left the furs and she palmed his neck, her thumb caressing the lowest edge of his facial scar. 

Their eyes still hadn’t left each other. 

Slowly, because she knew this had to be her choice, she pulled herself to him, knowing she couldn’t ever undo this. 

When their lips met, she couldn’t believe how soft his lips were. The contrast between his soft lips and his beard made her shiver. Her mind was spinning and her mouth opened to his tongue as it asked for entrance, tasting her spilled tears from her own lips. 

Her sitting position was slightly awkward so she pulled him over her as she lay back down on his (her) fur cloak. Her legs were canted so that they were cradling his body above hers. Roan wasn’t resting his weight on her fully, bracing his elbows next to her head, while Raven had one hand extended over her head to be able to tangle her fingers with his for a moment. Roan’s hand that was not tangling with hers, bracing his body, was slowly making its way down her body and her breath hitched, as he palmed her breast through her shirt, feeling the firm globe possessively. Her top was thin and threadbare and she could feel every single motion of his rough fingers. 

Raven was bunching up his shirt over his ridiculous abs and she was trying to pull it up so she could feel his hot skin against her fingers. As always he was so warm.

Her hand crept under his shirt to caress his body. She could feel his scars, some ritualistic, some accrued accidentally in combat. It was a wonder to feel the landscape of his body and she couldn’t wait to trace them when she could also see them. See the whirls of the accidental scars and contrast them with the artistically placed ones. 

She pulled him closer with a hand on his ass, thoughts of what this all meant far from her mind, which were consumed by his body above hers. 

He was staring straight into her eyes and she couldn’t glance away. His eyes were pulling her towards him and she was suddenly short of breath. She needed him so badly and she could feel her body nearly shaking. 

“I want you so badly,” she felt it only fair to let him know. 

He leaned down and kissed her again, his mouth opening above hers, so she could feel his tongue enter her. Without breaking their seal, he reached down to slip his hand under her shirt to palm her breast again, which made them both moan. She put up her arms over her head and without losing a beat, he pulled it and her sports bra up over her head, baring her upper body. 

Then he leaned back to get rid of his own vest and shirt as well, baring his crazy body to her gaze. She wanted him so badly and reached down to get rid of her panties herself. 

Roan followed her movements, and Raven smiled as his breath was coming in harder pants. He took off his boots and slipped off his trousers quickly before coming back over her. Raven gasped hard at seeing his body revealed to her. His dick was so hard, it was bobbing as he was coming back to her. 

She shivered as he leaned back over her and his warm body came in contact with her. His hand slid down her body, straight to her pussy, without any delays, finding her slick and welcoming for him. 

That had his breath hitch and she just wanted to feel him inside her.

He leaned over her, kissing her mouth hungrily, while adjusting her legs around his hips, pulling her healthy one demandingly behind his body, which she found extremely hot as she crossed her arms behind his head to get him even closer to her.

When Roan reached down to grip himself tightly and swipe his cock against her pussy, collecting her juices before he pushed into her body with a rolling movement of his hips, Raven strained against him and couldn’t believe how much he was stretching her, even though she had seen him fully naked and knew he was the most well-endowed guy she had been with. 

For a moment she was scared, because she had never felt so consumed by a man. By anything. She never wanted this to end but she knew that it would, because she just wanted him to move faster. Harder. Towards that one goal. To burst apart at the seams for him. 

He must have felt the same because she could feel him speed up, pushing into her harder and harder, gazing into her eyes the whole time, leaning into her for sloppy kisses.

She groaned, “Harder.” Which was all he needed to know, as he moved into her harder. 

 

***

Raven had her eyes closed while she caught her breath. Roan had positioned himself perfectly behind her so her weight was perfectly distributed against him and her back was hurting as little as possible. She felt his whole body aligned with hers. Entwined. Teina. Ahh, she understood now. 

She sighed, being naked against the fur felt so amazing and Roan’s warm body behind her felt even better. 

“I am not really relationship material,” Raven said into the quietness, not really knowing why she had said it and what she wanted his answer to be. But she knew he wouldn’t be doing this on a whim. He was too serious for that, she realized that. He thought of his every move three times before doing it. Weighing the pros and cons. 

Roan’s grip tightened around her and he sighed into her neck.

“Raven, you are extraordinary. Without you, we would all die. You are beautiful, you are passionate, you are extremely intelligent. You are tough. More than just a little. I do not understand how you can doubt your desirability.”

“I know I am hot. I am saying that I am not good at any of the rest.”

Roan was quiet for a moment, until he gave her a truth, she would hold close to her heart forever, “Raven, I did not do this lightly. I went through all possible scenarios in my head and it always came down to the simple fact that my life would be less without you in it. You’re Skaikru and I thought I wasn’t going to be able to choose who I wanted. Turns out my people realize the enormous service you’re doing for us all. Most of my warriors were aware of my interest in you. Apparently, I’m too transparent and some have let me know their feelings. Which were very favorable towards you.”

Raven pulled his arms tighter around her body, as he continued, “Do you know that Roan can mean raven? For me it was a sign. It showed me a path. My path to victory.”

Raven chuckled, being reminded of their first ‘proper’ meeting. 

“Do you know what my surname means?”

“Reyes?”

“Yeah.”

Roan shook his head against the back of hers.

Raven smiled into the bicep upon which her head was resting, pressing a kiss against his skin, just because she could, before sharing, “It means royal.”


End file.
